Roses & Cream
by Vee Is A Mermaid
Summary: Raven Queen writes a song for that special someone. Rapple 2 shot fluff (both songs were written by me)
1. Roses & Cream

Raven Queen was acting strange. She practically floated her way through the halls, she twirled about and even had a dreamy gleam in her eyes. She was simply ethereal, she was humming to herself. "What's up with Raven?" two girls who sat behind her were gossiping about the magenta haired girl who was tapping her foot as she wrote in her black and silver notebook that she used a spell to keep it locked.

Apple stared at her roommate oddly as she strummed chords on her guitar. "Whatcha doing roomie?" she asked curiously. Raven shrugged. "Nothing." Apple wanted to ask more but she didn't want to press the issue. Raven kept nodding and writing things down.

Little did they know, Raven had something special in the works.

3***3

It was open night at Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. Young artists and poets flooded the space. Raven loved Saturday nights. She held her guitar case nervously as she was going to be called next. Her name was announced and she went up to the makeshift stage and she sat down on the stool, she plugged her guitar into the and she cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is Raven Queen and I'll be singing a song I wrote about someone special it's called Roses and Cream."

Somewhere in the audience she saw Apple give her a supportive thumbs up. She inhaled and began strumming. Her voice came out a little strained at first but her rich alto voice soon filled the space and entranced the audience.

" _I don't know what I'm doing, I don't where I'm going._

 _I don't care as long as I have you._

 _You know where you're going and you know what to say, my love grows for you everyday._

 _They tell me it's silly and wrong to feel this way._

 _Your lips are just like roses, touch as soft as cream._

 _This feels like dream. To me you are sweet. I love you my roses and cream, you're such a lovely thing but you could never belong to me._

 _I don't know how to function when you go away._

 _Sometimes I get mad at you and don't have much to say._

 _They tell me, no no. Don't go that way._

 _I feel so naive why do you do this to me?_

 _Your lips are just like roses, touch as soft as_

 _cream._

 _This isn't a dream you are my sweet reality. You're such a lovely thing but you could never belong to me. I love you, I love you my roses and cream, my roses and cream. You could never belong to me."_

Raven was met with a standing ovation. She gave the audience and she bowed and exited stage left. She wondered if anyone knew the true muse. She smiled to herself as a certain blonde haired princess came to her mind.

Apple hugged her tightly. "That was so good!" Apple exclaimed. Raven grabbed both sides of Apple's face and she kissed her. Apple quickly melted into the kiss.


	2. The Anniversary

It had been a year since that fateful open mic night at Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe. "Rapple" as it was dubbed by Blondie ha quickly became the talk of Ever After High, it seemed everyone shipped them. Raven paced back and forth. She had to top Roses & Cream. How was she going to do it?

3***3

Apple was slightly irritated as her girlfriend fell into one of her moods. "She won't even cuddle with me! She stays up all night! Her dark circles have dark circles!" She complained to Briar and Ashlynn. "The closer it gets to our anniversary the more secretive she's getting." Apple pouted.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's probably planning something super awesome for your anniversary." Ashlynn assured her. "Right before me and Hunter's anniversary I didn't see him for 3 days straight then he surprised me with a moonlit picnic and a late night swim at the lake." Ashlynn said with a dreamy sigh.

Briar nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't worry so much, You'll give yourself worry lines. If you're going to have wrinkles-" "Make them laugh lines."

3***3

Apple found red rose petals on her bed when she woke up. She smiled widely and grabbed a handful of the petals and smelled them. She was going to have a good day. Although Raven was not in sight Apple began her daily routine.

She sang to her animal friends, brushed her teeth, showered, got dressed, did her hair and make-up, confided in her animal friends about her anxiety, grabbed her school books and she headed to school.

Still no Raven.

It was Bookball Night and Raven loved taking Apple to sporting events in the colder seasons. They would share a blanket and watch the game with little enthusiasm, they would scoot as close to each other as possible and steal kisses.

Time for the game came and she changed into a more casual dress. She sat with Briar and Ashlynn with a dejected expression. Briar and Ashlynn shared a knowing look. "Don't worry, Raven'll show." The two princesses (and literally everyone who had crossed Apple's path) knew that she was on edge about Raven's recent absence.

"Before we get this show on the road," announced Lance Charming 'there's a little lady who has something very important to say." From behind Lance emerged Raven with her guitar in tow.

All of Apple's anxieties and worries melted away when she saw Raven's smile. She looked over at Brair and Ashlynn who had equally wide smiles. "You two knew?" She asked. "We sure did!" Briar said. "Now sit down and hush, she worked _really_ hard on this one." Raven plugged her guitar to her amp and she began strumming and vocalizing in her enchanting voice that always gave Apple's shivers and goosebumps.

" _I strum my guitar and plan to go far. You dance to your old records until your feet hurt._

 _And I am mesmerized by your eyes, pretty blue like water reflecting the cloudless sky._

 _It sounds sappy, but I'm happy, in your arms. In your arms._

 _You're my baby, my shining star, singing your pretty songs and stealing my heart._

 _Let's steal a car, let's be free, let your hair down and be wild with me._

 _You needn't worry. I love you, let's get down to blues the way you like to. We'll skip town and do what you choose._

 _Sweet angel of mine, I love you. Pretend it's just us. And trust me._

 _Take my hand, I'll catch you if you fall._

 _We don't care at all. I love you more everyday, let's get away, screw what they say. Get away with me babe."_

Apple wiped tears from her eyes as the cheers from the crowd were deafening.


End file.
